Awaken Me
by Nicluv1787
Summary: Her eyes saw nothing at all, but Kagura hoped for more, if only she could awaken her. YURI, COMPLETE
1. Sightless

A/N: This story was originally written for the sensory overload challenge at Iyhedonism on livejournal, this first chapter was for the prompt **'Sight'**. The story is set in a similar to canon universe in which Sango didn't live through Kohaku's possession and Kohaku did live and joins the Inutachi. To taunt Kohaku, Naraku resurrected Sango, and uses her like a puppet. He also uses her for his own sexual perversion, cause come on, its Naraku. Also I'd like to thank Dusty_evals for reading this over for me. :D

* * *

Light danced across her impassive face, a resurrected puppet for Naraku's own nefarious purposes. Kagura watched the way Naraku's tentacles slid across Sango's tanned skin, tracing old and new scars with a sadistic smile. He loved to fuck Sango and make Kagura watch; she wasn't sure why. Naraku slid a tentacle up Sango's leg which she readily moved to allow him entrance. Sango was little more than a doll, with her dull sightless eyes. She made Kagura sick.

Naraku must have sensed her revulsion, and an evil smile pulled at his lips.

"Kagura, come here."

She wanted to tell him to go fuck off, but instead she glared at him defiantly as she strode over to kneel beside the partially naked and splayed form of Sango.

"What?" She said with defiance.

"What do you think of Sango?" Naraku said coolly.

'_She's nothing but a meat puppet; I could create the same thing with my dance of the dead.' _

"Why do you care what I think?"

Naraku chuckled, "Kagura, I want you to pleasure Sango for me."

Kagura narrowed defiant eyes at Naraku, but moved towards Sango.

Sango lay bare breasted, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Her eyes stared blankly, no expression crossed them. '_What's Naraku getting at? Sick Bastard.'_

"What are you waiting for, Kagura?" Naraku taunted.

So that was it, he was testing her. Well, it didn't make any difference to her. She wasn't going to get any response out of Sango either way. She was damned if she did; damned if she didn't. That was probably his intention from the beginning.

Sango reached out and grabbed Kagura's hand, hanging lifelessly at her side. Sango guided her to grab hold of her full breast. Kagura stared in confusion, why was she doing that; this woman had no free will. Unaware of her hesitance, Sango led Kagura to explore her athletic body, her full breasts, and the gentle curve of her hips.

Sango opened her yukata, fully exposing her patch of curls. She guided Kagura's hand down. Kagura had to admit, she'd never touched another woman but the experience was a little thrilling; even if it was a dance coordinated to the tune Naraku played. Kagura plunged a finger into Sango, at Sango's silent insistence. Soon she was pleasing this other woman as she would please herself. Sango bucked to meet her hand, while Naraku watched the pair of them with accessing red eyes. The more excited Sango became, the more Kagura found she was lost in the motions, until Sango was cumming onto her hand. Kagura was surprised to find herself aroused as well.

"You liked that, Kagura?" Naraku taunted, "Sango, why don't you give Kagura her turn." Sango sat up, before crawling towards Kagura. Kagura had seen Naraku's strings in every movement she made. No matter how realistic he made her, she was still little more than a puppet. But for a moment, Kagura had hoped otherwise.


	2. My Constant

Part Two: Scent

* * *

She was swimming in darkness; a slow moving dream. She had no tangible memories or thoughts. Her existence was in the now, and the sometimes present voice that instructed her in her actions. Yet scent evoked something within her, something she couldn't quite grasp. Flowers, incense, death, they sent sparks of light struggling to be seen in the darkness of her mind, before they were quickly smothered by the oppressive darkness.

One scent seemed to burn brightest inside her, forcing her to clutch onto it like a lone raft adrift at sea. It was the smell of the wind whipped hair, or the smell of sun warmed skin. It was the smell of desire. It was a smell she began to relate to her. This woman became her anchor in the darkness. Sango's infrequent contact with her ignited feelings deep within her. Stirring the beginnings of memories of what had once been a woman.

Before long, she could hold onto the memory of her face, the feeling of their bodies intertwined. Heart beats in time. Who was this woman and why did she evoke such feelings within her? She began to wonder. The echoing voice commanded touch, tease, suck, please. Were these her thoughts? Then why did it seem so hollow, and alien.

Yet her body ached for her. To have her scent fill her nostrils stirring what made her, alive. She was her constant beacon in her dark filled life.

* * *

The scent of incense burning filled Kagura's nostrils. A pair of gleaming, red eyes watched her from the shadows. She stood naked before him, eyes defiant, but not as much as usual. She knew what was coming. Soon he'd bring Sango in like an animal on a lease and order her and Kagura to do what pleased him. She knew they were all Naraku's puppets, but she couldn't help but hope when she saw flashes of recognition in Sango's eyes. The way Sango seemed to remember her, speaking to her without words. Maybe it was blind hope.

Sango walked in, led by Kanna. Naraku quickly dismissed Kanna, and urged Sango to begin. Kagura knew how this went by now. Ever since that first time, Naraku had replayed it over and over again. Sango came to her with her blank eyes that Kagura wished would see.

Kagura waited for Sango to disrobe, but Sango's hands wavered over the silk fabric, as if she was holding a foreign object. After a moment she pressed forward, but Kagura could not tear her eyes from her. She had seen it, what she was sure was a sign of real intelligence.

Sango dropped her Yukata to the ground and reached out to entwine her hands with Kagura's. Pulling her close, she brought her lips into a kiss. Her tongue darting between lips explored in a wholly new way. Kagura pulled away and she could see the light in Sango's eyes.

"Kagura?" Sango whispered. She was right, Sango had begun to wake up.


	3. Illussions

Part Three: ESP

* * *

The wind tangled in her hair, the endless landscape swept before her. She could feel Sango's body pressed against her back as they rode through the sky in her feather chariot. For a moment it almost felt like freedom. But there was no freedom with Naraku, just the illusion of freedom.

He'd sent them out once again, as pawns of some grander plan; they were to intercept the Inutachi, give them a cryptic message, and then be on their way. There was no need to wonder why Sango had come along; Kagura already knew. Sango was there to disarm Kohaku, reminding him of what he'd done. Naraku used Kohaku's resurrected sister like a puppet of guilt.

What Naraku didn't know was that Sango had begun to wake up. She wasn't completely under his control anymore, and Kagura wondered what the repercussions would be if he found out. Sango didn't have all her memories but she knew her own name and she knew Kagura, which was the most surprising. Why Sango had attached to her, Kagura wasn't sure. All she could do for now was enjoy what they had, while they had it. Because Kagura knew once Sango regained all her memories there would be no place in her heart for her.

That is, if she was really regaining all her memories; this all could be another cruel trick crafted by Naraku to torment Kagura. Sango reached around to grip Kagura's hand. Kagura turned her head to meet Sango's gaze. Sango gave her a bemused smile; as if to say of course you can trust me. Kagura wondered briefly if Sango could sense her uncertainty.

Kagura grabbed Sango's arm pulling her body flush against her back, guiding her arms to wrap around her from behind. If this was just an illusion she never wanted it to end.


	4. Promises

Part Four: prompt **'Taste'**

* * *

Sango didn't need to tell her that her memories had come back; Kagura could see it in her eyes. All it had taken to break Naraku's spell was for her brother to call out to Sango. Kagura had watched Sango crumble like a doll. The once blank staring eyes seemed filled with deep warmth. She wanted to reach out to her in that moment hold onto her; keep her the way she was; keep what they had the way it was. But it wasn't so. Sango knew herself once more, and it ended everything they had. It ended the illusion of what Kagura had thought they had. Perhaps Naraku had planned this from the beginning.

The firm set to Sango's jaw said it all, she wasn't playing games. The pair of them were staying outside the castle, on Naraku's orders. The silence was thick between them. Kagura watched Sango polish her Hiraikotsu over and over in methodical circles. Kagura wished those hands would be on her once again; she wished she could recapture what had been.

Sango looked up to meet her eyes. The steely gaze seemed to soften when their eyes met. Sango set aside Hiraikotsu, coming to sit beside Kagura. It felt good to have her close, but her scent teased her, reminding her what she couldn't have. She still remembered her taste on her lips, the way their bodies felt together. Would she never experience that again?

Sango reached out grasping Kagura's hand in her own. Sango's hands were a combination of soft yet callused, a symbol of the warrior she was. Like the lover she'd been. Kagura looked down at their coupled hands then up to Sango. Who gave her a crooked smile.

"I haven't forgotten you. You are my light in the dark." Sango reached out to cup Kagura's cheek, bringing her lips to hers, with a kiss full of promises. Kagura was unsure, but Sango wasn't. Her hands slid over silk, touching skin, tasting her. Her hand cupped her breasts, the other hand ghosting over the curves of her body making her shiver with anticipation.

This woman was hers, and nothing could take her away. Sango had woken up, and they had a world full of promise. They belonged to one another. Their bodies were intertwined and interconnected.

Kagura tasted her sweet essence that night, and she knew she would never forget the taste that night; it was the taste of freedom.


	5. Hope

Part Five Prompt **'Sound'**

* * *

It was different when they indulged in one another's bodies at their own choosing. Sango's voice was huskier as she moaned out Kagura's name in sweet passion. The sound of it made Kagura's heart beat faster. She loved the way her lover sighed, and moaned as she entered her with her fingers, constrictive walls closing around her, crashing around her as she reached her climax. The sweet melody of her pleasure caressed her ears, untainted by Naraku's leering gaze.

Weeks had passed and Naraku had yet to send for them. They spent their time indulging in their momentary freedom. They learned what the other wanted in a lover, in a companion. Kagura knew it was all a happy illusion, soon they'd return to Naraku and everything would be cut short. But for now, she could indulge in Sango.

One night they lay post-coital, hands interlocked. Kagura weaved her free hand into Sango's silky chestnut hair, twirling it around her fingers.

Sango turned on her side to face Kagura, "This can't last you know?" her words had a sense of finality that made Kagura's blood run cold.

"I know that," she replied stiffly, dropping Sango's hand to sit up.

Sango sat up and placed a gentle hand on her lover's shoulder, "I mean as long as we are under his control we can never be free," Sango said resolutely.

Kagura met Sango's firm gaze. She knew what she was thinking; she wanted the same thing. But the thought made her chest constrict; Naraku held Kagura's heart.

"He knows everything, what the hell can we do," Kagura asked bitterly.

"I've been thinking of a plan to get us out of there. So we can have a li-"

"Don't say it yet. I don't want to hope until it's done," Kagura cut her short. It was enough to have her now, to know that there could be a future together was too much to hope for.

Sango smiled, and gave Kagura a chaste kiss. "If you say so," she replied.

"Tell me your plan."

Sango laid out a complicated plan before her, and Kagura let her words wash over her. It was brilliant and it had to work. They would be free. A small flame of hope burned deep within her, maybe there could be a life for the two of them after all.


	6. Bitter End

Part Six prompt **'Touch'**

* * *

It had all been planned so perfectly. Naraku called them back, just as Sango had expected him to. He'd asked for a report on their mission. Sango played the lifeless puppet while Kagura gave him a callus report. He'd dismissed Kagura and asked Sango to stay behind. Kagura knew it was coming, but she hated to imagine his tentacles on Sango's body; the body she had touched, the body her lips had explored. Sango was hers, she didn't want him touching her. Sango had insisted however. She knew it would be the last time.

Kagura waited outside. She only needed to wait for her cue; the signal that Sango had revealed Naraku was no longer in control and this would be the end. That's when everything went horribly wrong. A few minutes in, she could hear Sango's cries of pain and her gasps for breath. Heedlessly Kagura rushed in. It was a trap; Sango was pinned to the wall by one of Naraku's tentacles.

His red eyes locked onto Kagura. "You thought you could send a demon slayer in to kill me, Kagura? You shouldn't try to play my game when I have all the pieces." Kagura stared in horror as Naraku began squeezing the life out of Sango. "I can see it in your eyes you care for her, which makes it that much easier to kill her, but I'll give you a choice, Kagura, your life or hers, who's will it be?"

She was torn between self preservation and the woman she'd come to love -yet the words had never been spoken aloud-. Naraku had once again taken away her freedom, this time he took away her ability to feel. There was only one choice to make.

"Let her go," Kagura said dejectedly. Naraku retracted the tentacle and Sango slumped to the floor nearly unconscious. A tentacle shot in Kagura's direction but she easily dodged it. She ran to Sango gathering her up in her arms. Kagura brushed back the chestnut hair from Sango's face. Sango smiled up at her and Kagura knew this was the last time she'd hold her. Kagura took the feather from her hair, which transformed into a chariot. She placed Sango onto it. '_Be free for the both of us,' _with one last embrace, their lips parting with regret, Kagura sent Sango out of the castle away to her freedom.

Naraku laughed as he watched, "The moment I kill you, I'll go back for her."

"You won't kill me," Kagura said, "And you won't ever find her again."

"Those are confident words, Kagura."

"I'm a part of you, Naraku, just like you're a part of me, and I know you won't go after her."

Naraku only laughed in response, whether he did intend to go after her or not was yet to be seen, but soon that chariot would join the Inutachi and they would protect Sango.

As Naraku's tentacles wrapped around Kagura's throat; she had always known this was how it would end.


End file.
